Howling wolf's 1st Challenge
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: Oz and Xander develope a very kinky new hobby,Willow gets pregnant and Anya's fantasys start to get a little too much for Xander,how will Giles glasses cope?


**Howling Wolf's 1st Challenge.**  
  
_So yeah, we are sick, very sick. If you don't like what my fellows and I write we really don't care, we don't do it to offend but to entertain so get over it. If you really want to read more about us or read our other stories then check out our profile, personally I'd be too scared but go for it if you have enough courage...  
  
This was a challenge fiction given to me by the other two in our group. To get the challenges, we each wrote three specifications for a story and put them all into a hat. We each picked three out and had to merge them together and create a story, this is what became of mine..._  
  
-  
  
"Help me, you won't regret it he says!"  
  
Lick.  
  
"You'll be doing me a favour he says!"  
  
Lick.  
  
"If you do this with me I'll stop pestering you for a fuck he says!"  
  
Lick.  
  
"Oz baby? Are you ok in there?" A voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine Will."  
  
He cursed the girl - she always interrupted him before he got to the real good bit, the heel!  
  
"Oh god! I love you pradah!" Oz moaned as he lovingly caressed the soft pink shoe.  
  
"Yeah, you want me don't you bitch!" Oz teased the shoe, licking it as he moaned in ecstasy.  
  
_RING! RING! RING!_  
  
"Fuck!" Oz shot up and quickly grabbed the phone, trying to regain his monotone voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're doing it now aren't you babe?"  
  
He groaned as he heard the smooth voice.  
  
"Yeah you are, the pink ones right? I told you you'd like it!" the voice purred, "Rub them on yourself."  
  
"Xander!" Oz said as he felt himself harden at the boy's demanding tone.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Oz did as he was told and he moaned lustfully down the phone.  
  
"That's it now lick it, I want to hear your tongue baby, that's it, ohhhh yeah!"  
  
Oz licked the shoe and shuddered in pleasure every time his small pink tongue touched the leather.  
  
By the time the conversation was finish and Xander had hung up with a soft groan of contentment Oz had come several times, sometimes only because of Xander's dirty words, God he loved that boy!  
  
He grinned as he slowly went back to licking his shoe.  
  
-  
  
"Whoa Willow, who died?" Xander asked as he cheerfully strolled into the magic shop.  
  
Buffy made a slashing motion across her throat behind Willow as Willow just burst into tears once again that morning.  
  
"Thank you ever so Xander." Giles frowned at the boy while trying to comfort a weeping Willow.  
  
"Wh-what did I do?"  
  
Buffy dragged him to the side.  
  
"Oz died last night."  
  
"What?" Xander whispered, all the colour leaving his face. "How?"  
  
"Well, the, er, police said it was, um... due to extensive heel licking." Buffy responded solemnly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xander shrieked, dashing out of the shop.  
  
He ran up the street still screaming, ignoring the odd looks he got as he continued to run all the way, tears streaming down his face until he stopped at his favourite bar.  
  
Once he was there he stripped off his 'Xander clothes' and became 'Xan the Super Slut of the Flaming Flamingo' and he went inside to party his grief away, sporadically crawling along the bar floor as he licked the occasional worthy shoe.  
  
-  
  
5 tequilas, 6 alcho – pops, 8 fistfights, one fucked donkey (don't ask) and a bottle of Jack Daniels later...  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm... That's nice!" he groaned as a man, no a girl, no a man, hell ok he didn't know what that _thing_ was in front of him yet it didn't really matter, he was receiving an excellent hand job and therefore couldn't really care who it was from!  
  
The _thing_ had a tight leather skirt on under which you could see a noticeable buldge - this pointed to a person of male origin, yet the very obviously real and full cleavage in that small sparkly blue top indicated a female, Xander once again pushed it out of his mind and decided it was simply a heshe. (_Shooting Star – Mwwahahahaha_!)  
  
"Oh you like that baby? You want to finish it?" The short dark brown haired _thing_ asked seductively.  
  
Xander nodded, trying to keep focused on the _thing_ that seemed to be multiplying in the alley behind the Flaming Flamingo.  
  
"Well then drop your trousers pretty boy cause Riley wants some ass!" the _thing's_ cruel mouth curved as it fluttered its sparkly blue eye shadow and long dark eye lashes.  
  
"Hell no! I don't want that, my lover's just died!" Xander replied, feeling the tears well up.  
  
"Drop them now!" Riley threatened stepping forward in the large pointed (Oh god those look hot!) high-heeled boots.  
  
Xander whimpered as Riley quickly bent him over a nearby crate and ripped his trousers off him.  
  
"WOOOHOOO! Mama always did say boy's bums are the softest! Hell was she right!" Riley caressed Xanders ass as the heshe lifted up the skirt and thrust up into Xander.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"That's it, scream for me!"  
  
It was a long night.  
  
-  
  
On the top of the roof of the Flaming Flamingo a black cat looked disdainfully down at the rutting below.  
  
Humans, such dirty creatures, it thought as it cleaned itself, ignoring the moans and screams coming from the two below.  
  
-  
  
Xander came back to his house sore and hung over, his night had been horrendous! After being raped he'd been arrested as a hooker, fortunately Joyce hadn't minded picking him up as they both explained what had really happened, to Xander's embarrassment (he'd been told then by the police that indeed they'd been mistaken and he'd been raped by a rogue Unit 69er, one of the vicious trany – soldiers who are trained by the government purely for secretly stealing sperm off their victims for reasons unknown).  
  
Xander was just thankful to Joyce, as she had rescued him from prison and becoming the next fuck buddy of a guy called Shark. Then he'd stumbled the rest of the way home only to trip over his dead lover whose body had somehow escaped from the morgue and was just randomly lying on the streets, looking rather, well, used...  
  
Xander shuddered.  
  
_Necrophilia freaks!_  
  
So then Xander had dragged Oz's body back to the morgue where he'd _again_ been arrested, this time for body snatching and necrophilia. He had eventually been released at 6am this morning when the police had found evidence it had been a female who'd raped the body.  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
_"Necrophilia freaks!"_  
  
He fell onto his bed and curled up with a few boots and a couple of his best stilettos and then fell into a disturbed sleep, twitching occasionally as he drooled on his beloved shoe collection.  
  
-  
  
"Xander!" A voice screamed in his ear.  
  
Xander let out a very girly scream and sighed as he saw Anya.  
  
"For the last time I'm not having sex with you, now go fuck a bunny or something and leave me alone!" Xander moaned as he saw who it was.  
  
"Don't even joke about that Xander Harris! And I did try to wake you lovingly like a proper girlfriend, "Anya frowned slightly looking bemused, "Then that didn't work so your mom told me screaming down your ear usually works better... I like her." Anya smiled.  
  
She suddenly started to hum and rock and Xander watched with growing horror as her hand travelled between her legs.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want? I've had an incredibly shitty day so please, just tell me and go!" Xander said slowly, trying to get the blond to understand.  
  
Anya snapped out of her steamy fantasy and quickly answered.  
  
"Giles needs help for research, Willow's suddenly become pregnant and is, well, about to pop and we all need to be prepared for whatever's going to pop out." Anya said seriously.  
  
"What?!" Xander yelped, quickly getting out of bed and dressing, "When did the world get so crazy?"  
  
"It's always been this way." Anya said watching as he dressed with hunger in her eyes.  
  
When he heard her start to hum he quickly finished dressing and dragged her out his house, shivering as he walked past his mom who smiled at Anya sweetly.  
  
Xander hurried over to the Scooby's base and gasped as he saw Willow sitting quite cheerfully by the table in the magic shop. She was flicking unconcernedly through the demonology books that she had rested on her very large stomach.  
  
"Jeese Will, I think you need to cut down on the Twinkies." Xander said, unable to help as his pathetic excuse for humour came out yet again.  
  
Buffy and Giles who were sat with her just glared at him as Willow looked up happily.  
  
"Hey Xan, isn't it great? I think it's going to come soon!" Willow smiled as she lovingly stroked her stomach.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah Will."  
  
"A baby, it will come out of her won't it through her-"  
  
"Yes Anya through her um, yes." Xander said quickly covering up her crude observation.  
  
"It will come through there?" Anya looked at Willow with ravenous eyes and she started to hum.  
  
Xander quickly slapped her across the face. She blinked and looked at him crossly.  
  
"AWWW!" she said melodramatically.  
  
Giles quickly motioned for him to sit and he did so and quickly helped them all research. After 2 hours of this Xander got bored, very bored.  
  
Please will something, anything come and save me from this hell, Xander thought desperately. Willow had devolved some odd habits in the last couple of hours, and watching her ritually bite her arms and feed herself her own blood (or feed whatever the hell was growing inside her) was rather nauseating.  
  
As if his wish was answered the shop's bell rang and as he turned around to see who was there he felt a strange cold kiss caress his cheek that suddenly brought him round into a full tongue duel!  
  
"_OZ_!" everyone cried.  
  
Xander broke the kiss when he saw his dead love and fell off his chair as he crawled round the other side of the table to where the others were sat.  
  
"Back demon!" Giles shouted holding up a cross.  
  
Oz merely giggled (something which was quite alarming for someone as mentally stable as Oz to do– because of course only mad people, e.g. _Stalking You_, giggle!) and he just skipped to Giles and tongued him too. Everyone looked at him shocked, and this gave Oz the chance to happily mouth rape the rest of the gang as they stared in disbelief at the strange dead boy.  
  
When he was done he sighed merrily and then fell down apparently now really dead this time.  
  
"Um ok, on the scale of the freakiest thing I've ever seen in my oh-so-very-disturbed existence I'm just gonna say ggnnahh!" Xander said after the long silence as everyone stared at the previously animated corpse that was now very much offending everyone's noses with a rotting stentch.  
  
"I was afraid that might happen." Giles said as he stared at Oz's body.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Oh it's quite common, if a person dies when they're sexually charged then it's easier for pleasure seeking spirits to grab hold of the corpse and resurrect them of sorts, fulfilling the last of the person's desires." Giles explained as he cleaned his glasses. "After I'd heard that um, Xander here had been arrested for necrophilia I thought it was only a matter of time as Oz's body would probably be even more, ah, pumped with energy than any usual corpse."  
  
"Hey that wasn't me!"  
  
Xander's denial was largely ignored.  
  
"So... he wanted to kiss all of us?" Buffy asked slowly.  
  
"So it, er, appears." Giles said embarrassed.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrright..."  
  
Suddenly a scream came from Willow.  
  
"It's coming! Our baby, my sweet Oz, is here!" Willow cried.  
  
"Oz is the father?"  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Oooooooo is the baby gonna be coming from _there_?"  
  
"He raped you?"  
  
"Of course not, y'know he... was a much better fuck... when he was still! Before he was... all over the place but... when he was dead, I had...the power, goddamn men... always want the most... pleasure, what about us... girls huh?" Willow asked between her labour gasps of pain.  
  
"You had sex with a corpse! ... Go Willow." Anya said and the others looked at her in horror.  
  
"You know, it's perfectly normal, I mean I've always wanted to try-"  
  
Willow interrupted her with a scream.  
  
"What are we going to do Giles, what kind of monster will it be, or is it going to be a normal baby?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, I really can't say, this," he gestured at Willow helplessly, "has never happened before."  
  
Suddenly a small grey fist ripped out of Willow's stomach and as one they all took a step back.  
  
Willow screamed and then was silent as her stomach exploded and she fell to the floor. Something shot out of her and scuttled under the table.  
  
They all screamed as the lights went out.  
  
"The little bugger must have gone for the electrics!" Giles whispered harshly.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream on Xander's right and he knew it was Anya. A series of screams came from the room and Xander felt warm liquid he feared to be blood spatter on his face.  
  
He heard a patter of little feet and the last thing he saw was a small flash of grey skin and green eyes as the bloodthirsty zombie baby lunged for his throat.  
  
** The End?!?**  
  
-  
  
_Ok so what I had to include for the challenge was;  
  
**Shooting Star** - A shoe fetish that the main character has to get over with the assistance of another character who in turn gets a shoe fetish and dies! The dead body is found sexually used and this person gets pregnant with a baby zombie who kills everyone.  
  
**Howling Wolf (Myself)** – A boygirl thing rapes the main character and there must also be a sexual encounter with a donkey.  
  
**Stalking You** – A dead character is resurrected and causes havoc.  
  
-If you liked this you really should check out Shooting Star's and Stalking You's challenges!-  
  
Oh and **please** **review**, despite the craziness of the stories we'd still very much like to hear from y'all!  
_  
-  
  
**Coming soon to a site surfed by you...**  
  
"_A...Feather...Duster..."_ Shooting Star reports with a shudder.  
  
"_Some of the sickest perversion I've ever read - and I've read Harry Potter_." Stalking You said slowly shaking his head in horror.  
  
It's a sick tale of a new group of first years who join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the characters of BTVS... No one knows what lies waiting...  
  
_"And I don't want to know you bloody pervert!" Spike said fearfully looking down at the demons horny enlarged cock._ – The Feather Duster...

-


End file.
